Are They?
by Danyella Skyler Silverfire
Summary: Tony and Gibbs keep getting caught in some compromising situations.


Title: Are They?

Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire

Website: None

Rating: PG

Genre(s): General

Pairing(s): Gibbs/DiNozzo? Maybe?

Summary: Tony and Gibbs keep getting caught in some compromising situations.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Probably not even in some weird parallel universe either.

Author's Note: The bunny wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write this. If anyone one else wants to add on to it they're more than welcome to. In fact I would love it. Just a couple rules though. 1) Whether or not they actually are together, the 'proof' actually has an innocent reason. 2) Tony and Gibbs are mostly if not completely oblivious to how others are taking it.

Chapter Word Count MSWord: 799

* * *

Tony grumbled irritably as he strode down the hall from the morgue. His day hadn't been bad, just annoying, and the lunch hadn't helped matters. He paused as he spotted Gibbs walking down the hall from the elevator towards him. "Boss can we talk for a minute?" Tony asked with a nod towards one of the empty basement labs. 

"Something important DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he followed Tony inside.

Tony nodded distracted as he eyed the lab to make sure it was empty before closing the door behind Gibbs. With a sigh Tony couldn't help thinking yet again that his life would have been much easier if his housekeeper and Gibbs had killed each other rather than taking to each other like long lost twins. "Isabella wants me to give you a message."

"What is it?" Gibbs couldn't help but be curious at what she could want Tony to tell him.

"I have no idea. She wrote it on my back while I was sleeping this morning." Tony said as he stripped off his jacket after sitting his cup down on a table.

Gibbs arched an eyebrow in amusement. "Still fighting over who's the boss?"

"I already have one controlling alpha in my life. I don't need two." Tony pointed out while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Most people would fire their housekeeper if they act like Isabella treats you."

"I've tried. She won't go away, and I'm afraid she'll kill anyone else I hire. Here's your damn message." Tony turned his back and let Gibbs see the writing on his back. "Well? What does it say?"

Gibbs read through the message and couldn't help smirking. "Nothing you need to know. Why are you limping?" he asked in a shift in subject.

"Ended up chasing some woman's dog and pulled a muscle in my leg." Tony grumbled as he started dressing again.

Gibbs nodded accepting the explanation still smirking.

* * *

Ziva stepped off the elevator and headed to check on Abby when she was startled by distracted Tony followed closely by a smug and almost grinning Gibbs holding Tony's coffee cup. 

"Hey Ziva. Something up?" Tony asked as he finished tucking in his shirt and went to fastening his belt.

"No, I was just checking on Abby." Ziva explained as she eyed the other two agents curiously. "How was lunch?"

"Good. I'll see you upstairs boss." Tony nodded at Ziva as he retrieved his cup from Gibbs and headed back the way Ziva had come.

"Ziva." Gibbs nodded at her and followed the slightly limping DiNozzo.

Ziva stared after them dumbfounded for a long moment. She thought over what she had just seen, it confirmed some rumors she had been briefed on about the two when she was sent over to NCIS.

But what could she do with the information? The two men acted as though they didn't care about the impropriety of the situation to someone they didn't know the true loyalties of. If it was anyone else, Abby or McGee for instance that would be different, they were completely loyal to Gibbs, but Ziva's loyalties would always be in question.

With heavy thoughts Ziva carried on with her errand still turning over in her mind what had just happened and what it could mean.

* * *

Gibbs sat and stared thoughtfully at the CIA agent that had stood next to Tony's desk for the last five minutes after leaving Director Sheppard's office. 

The agent shifted and checked his watch before sighing and pulling out a note pad from his pocket and writing a brief note. With a nod to Gibbs' present team he left the note sitting on Tony's desk and leaving.

McGee's eyes followed the man to the elevator. When he was sure the man was out of earshot he finally asked, "What does the CIA want with Tony?"

"Not the CIA probie, just him." Tony said as he crawled out from under Gibbs' desk and pulled himself to his feet.

"You can't avoid him forever." Gibbs' pointed out ignoring both the placement of Tony's hand on his thigh as he rose and the startled looks McGee and Ziva gave them.

"Yeah, but I can try. That is one conversation I am going to avoid for as long as possible." Tony grumbled as he stretched briefly before heading for his desk.

"You could just tell him no." Gibbs' pointed out amused.

"Yeah, but then he'd use some mind-ray-thing on me and I'll not only impregnate his sister, but marry her too." Tony said as he plopped down in his own seat.

"The CIA doesn't have 'mind-ray-things'." Gibbs felt compelled to point out.

"That's what they want you to think. They have them and know better than to use them on you. You'd break 'em if they tried." Tony grinned.


End file.
